


Kissing It Better

by chugster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Draco, Jealousy, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Talk, mentions of past Harry/Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chugster/pseuds/chugster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco go to Dumbledore's birthday party, and it's their first time out in public as a couple. However, the evening ends up cut short as Draco sees Harry with Ginny and insecurities drive him to leave the party in a bad mood. Harry follows him and clears things out between them, leading to a teeth-rottingly saccharine ending. Ron, Ginny and Pansy are also at the party, and Hermione, Oliver Wood and the Weasley twins all make great little cameos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

Pansy had spotted Harry and Draco at the party not ten minutes after they had flooed in. She had whisked Draco away with a good grip on his left arm, barely noticing Harry’s existence let alone paying his feeble protests any mind. Pansy had started talking animatedly as soon as her and Draco were out of ear shot. Draco gave Harry one last _please help me_ –glance over his shoulder but Harry just shrugged and offered a sympathetic _it’s all yours_ -smile. He knew better than to get in the middle of that particular conversation. He’d had a similar one with Hermione the previous week and didn’t wish to repeat the experience if he had any choice in the matter.

As far as Harry was aware, Pansy was going to pester Draco until the man either went mad or gave her the information she wanted. In this case she probably wouldn’t be happy until Draco gave her a satisfactory reason why he hadn’t returned her fire calls for weeks, hadn’t in fact seen her at all, but then had the nerve to show up at a major social event with none other than Harry Potter as arm candy and act like it was the most normal thing to do. They could be at it for a while.

Harry had immense faith in Draco’s mental strength but he couldn’t help being a little worried. Pansy’s work during the War had been invaluable to the Order, true, but some of the stories Harry had heard of her interrogation techniques had been somewhat unsettling. More than a couple of those stories involved Death Eaters reduced to a sobbing shivering mess in the corner of the questioning room. And that’s hard-as-nails Death Eaters in those situations, not some first year Hufflepuffs.

Harry took a flute of strange fizzy purplish coloured drink from a house elf passing by. He raised the flute to his lips, then stopped and took a double take. The drink was not only fizzing, but cheerily sparkling as well. Harry resolved to find something else to drink. He’d save the flute and pass it on to Draco later; the man had a not-so-secret love for anything that had glitter in it.

Discreetly lowering the drink, Harry scanned the room for a familiar face. He quickly spotted Fred and George talking to Oliver Wood and a young woman Harry didn’t recognise; but who was probably a friend of Oliver’s. Oliver and his friend seemed captivated by the story the twins were telling, their attention flicking from one twin to the other as they took turns finishing each others sentences. After a while the story came to an end and all four of them burst into a heartfelt laugh. Harry saw Oliver put his arm around the woman’s waist and slide his thumb just under the hem of her shirt while the woman leaned a bit closer to him, whispered something to Oliver’s ear that made him smile.

Funny, that. Harry had always thought Oliver fancied sleek muscle and stubble instead of giggles and girly curves, but obviously that wasn’t the case at all. They seemed both happy, though. Harry made a mental note to at least find out her name before the party was through.

He was startled from his thoughts by a loud, familiar voice.

“Harry! It’s been too long, mate.” Ron waved his hand high above his head and pushed himself through a small group of people.

“Hey there yourself. How’ve you been, Ron?” Harry was frankly a bit surprised to see the man here, but smiled and clapped Ron’s shoulder anyway.

“I’m fine, fine. Careful with that drink there, mate, it’ll knock your socks off. Strong stuff. Or so I’ve been told. Haven’t tried it myself ‘course. Looks suspicious. Twinkling things remind me of baby toys and... Dumbledore.”

“Dumbledore, eh? Yeah, actually, now that you mentioned it, there is something about it that reminds me of him. Probably by design, too, considering the occasion.” Harry felt even less like he wanted to taste the purple stuff now. “So. Nervous, much? Don't get me wrong, but you’re kind of babbling away.”

“Nervous? Now why would I be nervous? Nothing to be nervous about, nothing at all. Have you seen ‘Mione around? Shouldn’t be alone right now, not at her state.” Ron took a healthy swig of his beer to shut himself up.

“No, I just came here myself. I thought you two’d be together, though, that you’d keep an eye on her. Just in case, you know? Constant vigilance and all that.”

“Yes, yes, I know. She got lost at some point. Or I lost her. Or I misplaced her, really, ‘cause surely she’s here somewhere. Can you even misplace people? One moment she was there and the next she wasn’t. I should go and find her. What if the baby decides that _now’s_ the right time to see the world and _I’m not there?”_ Ron babbled on with the slightly hysterical tone of someone who’s been to the local 7 Eleven too many times to buy pickles and strawberry ice cream at 2 am. He finished his beer in three efficient gulps and set the empty glass on a tray of another passing house elf. “Stupid idea to come here at all, her being so... pregnant. She was due two days ago, you know? Two days! And now I’ve lost her.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find her, Ron. She’s so big these days you’ll spot her in no time.”

“Oi! That’s my wife you’re-”

“ _And_ ,” Harry continued, never minding Ron’s protests. “She’ll probably have a group of excited women around her, patting her belly and making funny noises at it.”

“Right. Funny noises... I must go and find her; she hates it when people do that!”

“I think that’d be a good idea. See you later, Ron!”

“Yeah, later, Harry,” Ron said distractedly, looked around for a bit and then headed determinately towards a large gathering of cooing witches.

 

 -~-

 

“I love my brother and all but someone’d better smack some sense into him before Hermione has no choice but to do it herself,” another familiar voice somewhere behind Harry’s left shoulder blade said in fond exasperation. Harry turned around to find Ginny standing there, still following Ron’s swiftly retreating figure with her eyes.

“Oh, hullo, Ginny. Actually, I think Ron’s being kind of... sweet.”

“You wouldn’t if you had to be the sole focus of all that attention all day every day. I bet Hermione sneaked away on purpose. I bet she’s really relieved when the baby eventually comes because then Ron’ll have two girls to fuss over instead of just one. Anyway, all I know is that were I in her place, Ron would be dead meat by now. ”

“Ginny, if you were in her place it would be called incest,” Harry said mock seriously. Ginny stared at him with wide eyes before recovering from the shock.

“Eww, that’s just... I think you just broke my brain a little, Harry. You know I was speaking figuratively, you twat. I have no intention of ever bedding any of my brothers, thank you very much.” For a moment Ginny looked like she really felt physically ill at the mental images running amok in her head. Then she seemed to pull herself together and cheer up, leaning closer with a teasing smile playing on her lips.

“But you could, couldn’t you?” And just like that, it was Harry’s turn to be horrified.

“Ginny, _no_. Don’t even _think_ of going there. You know as well as I do how I think of them as brothers. So thanks for the image there, really appreciated.”

“What goes around, comes around, Harry. Remember that the next time you use the word _incest_ around me, will you?” Ginny winked at Harry good naturedly.

“It never was like that when we were together, though,” Harry said and glanced at Ginny with a smile of his own.

“What, like banging your sister? I sure hope not,” Ginny replied. She tossed her hair back and raised an eyebrow at Harry’s sudden nostalgia.

“No!” Harry snorted. “No. What I mean is, we had it good, right?” Ginny looked at Harry seriously for a while, and then moved her gaze away to the crowd.

“Yeah, we did.” Ginny stroked her palm up Harry’s arm and shoulder and looked at him with amusement in her eyes. “But your rampant gayness kind of got in the way after a while.” Harry barked a laugh at her words but didn’t deny them. Things had been strained between them for months after the inevitable break up, and Harry was truly happy that they had managed to salvage their friendship from the wreckage of their romantic relationship.

“Oh,” she then said. Her eyes came alive and her entire body seemed to realign itself around some new bit of information she seemed to have discovered. “You’re seeing someone, right?” Harry crossed his arms around his chest. He never could keep anything big from her for any period of time.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You get all maudlin with me every time you start something new with someone. Now, who is it? Anyone I know? I have dibs on all the dirty details, mind you,” Ginny added gleefully.

“No, I’m not telling you. Not yet, anyway. But it’s… Good, you know. Brilliant, even.” Harry could barely contain the smile that was threatening to split his face in two. He lowered his eyes and the glittery drink caught his attention. It was still shining in hues of pink and blue, and for some reason seeing it made Harry smile even more.

“Aww, it certainly looks like _twue wuv_ from where I’m standing,” Ginny teased him with a grin. She opened her arms and hugged Harry close. “But really, congratulations Harry. You deserve to grow old with someone who puts that big a smile on your face,” she said next to his ear.

“Thanks, Ginny.” And if Harry’s answer sounded a little choked out, it was entirely because of Ginny’s massive hair was blocking his mouth. Entirely. He refused to let Ginny go before he had himself under control again.

After a few deep breaths and some furious blinking from Harry’s part, Ginny patted his back and took half a step backwards. She raised his hand to stroke Harry’s hair out of his face and kissed him firmly on the cheek. Then she looked over Harry’s shoulder and quickly pulled her hand back.

“You new boyfriend wouldn’t happen to be Malfoy, would it?” she asked, her voice calm and her eyes trained at something behind Harry’s back. She stepped completely away from Harry. “Because I can’t for the life of me imagine any other possible explanation as to why he’d look at us like that if it isn’t him.”

Harry turned around before Ginny had even properly finished her sentence. The look on Draco’s face was indeed murderous, and before Harry could even register what in fact had just happened, what Draco must have seen and how he had probably drawn the worst possible conclusions of it all, Draco had turned around and was now determinately striding towards the fire places.

“Shit. But that’s- He just- Sorry Ginny, I must go after him. Hold that for me, yeah?” And with that, Harry pushed his drink into Ginny’s hands and followed Draco, leaving the party quite a lot earlier than he’d planned.

 

 -~-

 

“Have you any idea what you just did there, Weasley?”

“Yeah, I really am sorry. But it wasn’t like that at all, Harry had just told me he was seeing someone and looked so happy about it and... Well, I just wanted to congratulate him. I had no idea that the object of his affections would be Malfoy, though.”

“That’s not what it looked like where we were standing. It looked more like you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself and Harry wasn’t doing anything to stop you.”

“Well it wasn’t like that! I told you already. But you know what I think, Pansy?”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t really know Malfoy, but he looked absolutely furious before he left. And as far as I’m concerned, you don’t get that mad unless you’re head over heels with the person you caught doing the nasty. And Harry pretty much told me he loves Malfoy.”

“And your point was...?”

“Point was that sure, they’ll yell at each other for a while but eventually they will figure it out. And end up having unbelievably hot make-up sex. All’s well that ends well, right?”

“I guess. I can’t wait to hear the details to that.”

“Me neither.”

The two women raised their glasses –both looking a bit surprised to find themselves in the possession of delicate flutes of sparkling purplish stuff- and took a cautious sip.

“To hot guys having steamy sex.”

“To Draco and Harry.”

“That’s what I said.”

 

 -~-

 

Harry stumbled through the floo just in time to hear the bathroom door slamming shut and the lock clicking in place. He sighed in frustration.

“Draco!” he shouted while taking his time walking up the stairs. He loosened his bow tie and started unbuttoning his formal robes as he went because however things turned out with Draco, he knew neither of them they were going to go back to Dumbledore’s party tonight. They were going to have to send in an apology owl first thing tomorrow.

All too soon Harry was standing behind the door that held Draco hostage. Or maybe Draco was holding the room, you never knew. “Draco,” he called again and knocked on the door.

“Fuck off, Harry!”

Okay, so he never expected it to be easy, but... really? Sometimes he felt he was talking to a pampered child. Which, in a way, he was. The pampered bit anyway, if not the child one. They were fully grown men, the both of them, which was a bit hard to remember in a situation where one had locked himself in the bathroom and the other was trying his best not to put his foot in his mouth. Again.

Harry leaned his back against the wall on the opposite side of the door and slid himself down to sit on the floor. He bent his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. He could wait. It’d be of no use to try opening the door by force, even if the lock itself held no magic. Harry knew that with a simple spell he could easily unlock the door, blow it into tiny smithereens or make it vanish altogether. He also knew that Draco would be incredibly pissed if he even thought of doing any of that. Even more than he was now, that is. Possibly even enough to withhold sex for an indefinite period of time. Harry sighed again and rubbed his neck. This was going nowhere.

“Draco? Would you please come here? Or open the door so I can get there?”

“I’m not talking to you.”

“You’re doing a marvellous job with that, dear.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine.”

"Fine."

Harry got up to fetch a piece of parchment and a muggle pen from their bedroom and, after a brief moment of consideration, wrote down a few sentences.

_Dearest Draco,_

_we both know this is silly. I love you like mad (sometimes quite literally, it feels) but you already know that. ~~So what the fuck are you doing in the loo?~~ Please open the door. Talk to me._

_Yours, Harry._

 

After reading the note a few times Harry slid the parchment half way under the door and sat back down on his previous spot on the floor. He heard a quiet intake of breath on the other side of the door and then the slip of parchment was pulled in. It took a couple of heartbeats for Draco to read the note, then a couple more to read it again. Then the door clicked open and was pushed ajar as Draco peeked from the doorway. He, too, was sitting on the floor.

“Hi.”

“C’mere,” Harry said in a low voice and reached his hands up towards Draco. Draco shifted his body around the treshold and closed the bathroom door behind him, confused and weary, looking at the floor instead of Harry. The note was still there, seemingly forgotten his hand.

“It’s okay,” Harry said and beckoned Draco closer as he finally looked up at Harry. Harry smiled softly and then Draco was there, leaning down and squatting awkwardly in front of Harry, leaning on his knees. They didn’t touch each other until Harry laid his hands on Draco’s sides, stroking and soothing his hurt like petting down the ruffled feathers of a frightened bird. Draco was staring at Harry intently; searching his face for something Harry had no clue whether he’d find or not. Maybe it was signs of betrayal and ridicule he was looking for, maybe signs of trust and loyalty. For a few moments he was unsure if Draco would ever find what he was after.

Then something changed, fell in place, and Draco raised his hands up to touch Harry as well, letting himself be pulled closer. Harry held Draco close as he slid his feet across the hall. The sudden lack of support from Harry’s knees caused Draco to fall forward onto Harry’s lap, his knees resting on the floor on both sides of Harry’s hips.

Draco’s quiet “Sorry” was met with an equally quiet “I love you” from Harry. They both laughed a little. Harry looked up at Draco as Draco looked down and away again, now smiling instead of being upset. Then Harry brought his other hand up, fingers resting on the sharp jaw line, and turned Draco’s face towards him. Both of the men settled down and Harry raised his eyebrows in silent plea for an explanation.

“Well… Why else would I leave a perfectly nice birthday party in a huff without even seeing the host, then lock myself into a bathroom like a bloody _girl?_ I saw you not doing anything to discourage that slimy piece of shit that was pawing you like you were her personal property or something. You held her, and then _she kissed you_ , and you looked like the happiest man on Earth. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to transform her into the thing that flobberworms eat, then feed her to said worms, then carefully chop the worms and use them for potions.”

“You’re scaring me a little sometimes, you’re aware of that, right?” Harry said, half stunned of his boyfriend’s viciousness and half impressed by his creativity.

“I have it in here black on white that you love me anyway,” Draco said in a petulant voice, raising up the piece of parchment and giving it a small wiggle. Neither of them turned to look at it.

Harry tilted his head and looked up at Draco speculatively. “You really didn’t know how I felt about you, did you? How could you _not_ know, I’ve told… Well, not _told_ , but. Well. As I wrote there, I’m completely crazy for you. And I really thought it showed quite embarrassingly clearly, but apparently I was more subtle than I thought I was. You really have nothing, and I repeat, absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. Least of all from Ginny, she’s a friend and wants nothing but happiness for us both.” Harry’s fingers wound up in Draco’s hair and he pulled the other man a little bit closer. “ _I’m yours_. And that’s there on the parchment too.”

They lost a little of themselves into the kisses that followed, both smiling away like stupid and Draco muttering things like _yes_ and _mine_ in between every light kiss.

After a good deal of kissing and licking and the occasional nibbling, Draco leaned back and stood up, pulling Harry up with him. He reached around Harry’s shoulders to hug him close again, breathing in deeply and sighing contently. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man as well, not caring whether hugging was girly or not, because he simply felt too _good_ to care of such trivial things. The parchment fluttered down to the floor but neither of them noticed.

“When you thought Ginny was getting too friendly with me you could’ve just... I don’t know, come over and touched me, hugged me or kissed me or squeezed my arse or _something_. No need to work yourself into a state and start planning gruesome ways to get rid of potential competitors. Which Ginny is not, I assure you.”

“But... As of yet, I didn’t think I had such privileges. Showing my affection in public, not planning a murder, mind you. Every witch and wizard is born with that particular privilege,” Draco smirked in an attempt to lighten up the conversation. Harry merely rolled his eyes and adjusted his hold on Draco.

“Well, you have. You have all the privileges in the world, at least when it comes to me. And I really hoped you would have known that by now. Didn’t we already go through this?”

“Yes. And I’m not talking about _that_ now. That part is crystal clear. What I mean is, have you actually told anyone about us yet? Might come as a bit of a shock if I just grabbed you and had my wicked way with you in front of everyone. Might even get a few hexes thrown at me. Not the ideal way one wishes to spend an afternoon, healing from the Weasley jinxes.” Draco leaned against the wall and pulled Harry with him in an attempt to get more comfortable.

“Yeah... You’re probably right about that. I haven’t really told everyone. Only Ginny, and she only found out it was you because you were shooting mental daggers in her way.” They were both silent for a while. Then Harry lifted his head and caught Draco’s eye. “That’s what we were talking about, you know? When you said I looked happy. I told her, or more likely she figured it out herself, that I was seeing someone. She cooed over how happy that someone –you- was obviously making me. And she wished us all the best, and yes, hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. As a friend.”

“Oh.” Draco looked a little embarrassed. “Well, I’m sorry. Again. So next time when I see you looking like that…”

“Feel free to come over, since I’ll probably be thinking of you anyway. I’ll tell the Weasleys and the others about you as soon as possible so that you’ll get to harass me all you want the next time we venture out into the public, ‘kay?” Harry's eyes sparkled like he was actually looking forward to being harassed. Draco smirked as he seemed to accept the challenge.

“Fair enough. Just remember whose idea it was when the hexes start flying.”

“Hmm... I don’t think I will. I’ll probably be too busy getting snogged six ways from Sunday to notice.” Harry swore he could feel the laughter swelling in Draco’s body and finding its way out even before there was any actual sound. In a very short time they were both laughing, Draco leaning to the wall for support and Harry snuggling up against him.

“Hah. You wish. I do hope it’s _your_ scrawny arse they end up accidentally hitting rather than mine. That should teach them a lesson, it’s not good practise to fling out hexes at people like sweet nothings.”

“Oi! My arse’s not scrawny!”

“Sure it is. But scrawny in the loveliest of ways.”

“Yeah, you love my scrawny arse. _That_ I have heard you say. Several times in fact.”

Draco grabbed the arse in question and squeezed it thoroughly through Harry’s trousers. “Oh yes. It’s all coming back now. Definitely love this arse. Also, I happen to have quite similar feelings towards the creature attached to it.”

“Aww. You sure know how to make one feel special.”

“I sure do,” Draco murmured. He then leaned close to kiss Harry and proceeded to show exactly how special he could make Harry feel about himself.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally a few years back at ff.net, now tweaked and touched up and reposted here.
> 
> Disclamer: I don't actually own anything. I just play around with other people's toys.


End file.
